Blood Lilies
by DarkMoon1301
Summary: Katara hated those flowers. She hated them with a passion she didn't even know was possible for her. Kataang.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**I've always wanted to see a little more with Katara and her reaction to bloodbending. I've always thought she'd have a strong reaction to it, even though we didn't get to see it in the series. So this is my look at it.**

**DM1301**

Blood Lilies

Katara hated those flowers. She hated them with a passion she didn't even know was possible for her. Of course, it wasn't the flowers' fault. If she were being honest with herself, she'd say they were beautiful. But they were tainted by the memory of that day. The day when Hama turned her into a monster. She didn't like to remember that day, but she she couldn't help it on this particular day. They were visiting the Fire Nation, and the fire lilies were in full bloom. On top of that, tonight was the full moon. Needless to say, Katara was extremely on edge all day, snapping at anyone who dared to confront her about her standoffish attitude. She'd been in the same spot all day, a spot right next to the rare rapids of an otherwise gentle river. She felt somewhat tranquil by the water, as it was her element. Of course, nothing could completely calm the storm currently raging within her. She stared at the water angrily, bending it mindlessly, unfocused on what she was doing.

"I don't want to be a monster," she said, not speaking to anyone in particular. If she were, it would be to the water. "I like to think that my powers and my element are beautiful... but it's hard when there's such a dark contrast to think about." The water she was mindlessly bending swirled beneath her hand. "Then again... I suppose each element has it's dark side. Fire can burn. Earth can crush. Air... what can air do?" The water swirled into a ball twisting and turning every which way, just like Katara's feelings. "Air is beautiful in every way. It brings flight... a breeze is comfort... though, I suppose, a breeze can get out of hand. Like when Aang goes into the Avatar State. The angry air is dangerous, I suppose." She sighed. "But still... none of the other elements can reach inside someone the way I can and take away their free will. And that's the worst thing I can imagine." The swirling ball of water exploded in shape, become just a normal stream, as a lone tear escaped down Katara's face.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"I wonder what's wrong with her," Sokka said to Toph. "I haven't seen her like this before."

The two and Momo were currently in the house the gang was staying in while in the Fire Nation. Aang had to go to the palace for the day for Avatar duties, leaving Sokka and Toph at the house and Katara free to stay at the river.

"I don't know Snoozles. Did anyone die recently or something?" Toph said.

"No, not that I'm aware of anyway." Sokka said. He stroked his chin. "Hmmm. This is a job for... bearded shrink Sokka!" He whipped out his fake beard and attached it to his face.

"Hardly Snoozles. If anything, it's a job for Twinkle Toes."

They door opened and Toph announced that it was Aang- "Speak of the devil." - who had walked through the door, that way Sokka wouldn't go on the attack. Aang tiredly walked into the room.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hey Twinkle Toes."

"Hey Aang."

When a third hello didn't reach his ears, Aang stopped and surveyed the room. Someone was missing. "Where's Katara?"

"She's down by the river," Toph said. "I'd be careful if I were you," she added, sensing Aang moving towards the door. "She's in a terrible mood for some reason. Like a worse-than-her-normal-terrible-mood mood."

"Okay," Aang said, puzzled, as he walked out the door. "Thanks."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Aang walked through the forest on the path that lead to the river, wondering what could be bothering Katara. He passed a large patch of fire lilies. _'Maybe Katara would like some,' _he thought. _'Flowers usually make her happy.'_ He picked a large batch of them and set off for Katara again. He got to where he could see Katara and stopped for a minute. He could see she was bending the water around her, but he could tell it was mindlessly by the way she moved. When she was concentrated on bending, there was more conviction in her movements. These movements were idle. He began to approach her again.

"Hey Katara." He sat down next to her, setting his staff behind them.

"Hey Aang." She said distractedly.

"I, uh, brought you these." He held out the fire lilies to her. She turned toward him and took them from him hands.

"Thanks Aang. They're uh, they're beautiful." She set them beside her. Aang could definitely tell something was wrong. She usually kept the flowers in her hands, smelling them and commenting how sweet of him it was to bring them for her.

"Do you know what they are?" He asked, to test how much she was paying attention.

"Of course. They're blood lilies." Her eyes widened at her mistake as she tried to correct it. "I mean, uh, fire lilies."

It suddenly clicked for Aang. The last time they had seen the fire lilies, which was also the first time they'd heard of them and seen them, had been the night Hama taught Katara the "art" of bloodbending. Aang knew it had really bothered Katara, though she hadn't commented on it much. What he didn't know was why it bothered her so.

"Katara?" Aang asked quietly. "What's bothering you? Why did you just call the fire lilies blood lilies?"

"It's nothing Aang, don't worry about it," Katara said, turning away from him. Aang put his hand on her shoulder.

"Katara I know something's bothering you and I'm not going to leave it alone." He heard Katara sigh.

"I called them that because... when we saw them last, it was the night Hama taught me to bloodbend."

_'Ah, so I was right,'_ Aang mused. He waited for her to continue.

"She brought me to a field of them and bended the water out of a lot of them to demonstrate that water is everywhere. And you know the rest."

"Why's it bother you Katara?" Katara turned toward him to face him with an incredulous look on her face.

"Because it makes me a monster! Because knowing I have the power to control people in a way that very few other people can... knowing someone could use that against me... could use me to hurt Sokka or Toph or you... that's unbearable for me."

Aang took her into his arms. "Katara you're not a monster. Having the ability to bloodbend doesn't make you any more of a monster than my having the ability to go into the Avatar State."

"But Aang," Katara protested, "that can be used for good! Bloodbending can't!"

"You know as well as I do that I can cause massive destruction in the Avatar State." Katara nodded slightly, remembering her previous conversation with herself. "Besides, you saved my life and Sokka's life because you learned to bloodbend, remember? So it _can _be used for good if it's used correctly." Katara sighed.

"I guess you're right," she said. "I mean, what you're saying makes sense."

"I know!" Aang said cheekily. He felt Katara slightly laugh against him. He kissed the top of her head.

"But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No, that's true." Aang paused. "Do you feel better now?" He asked, the seriousness back his voice.

"A little," she answered. "I don't think I'm ready to go back to the house though."

"Alright, I'll stay with you."

Katara smiled a small smile and looked up at Aang. "Thanks Aang, for everything." Aang smiled back.

"Anytime Katara, anytime." And he dipped his head and kissed her.


End file.
